Never Enough Time
by sxlltte
Summary: A story about the ship of Ochaco and Izuku. Maybe some people die?


I honestly didn't feel my body hit the ground from 150 feet up... Crazy, right? My spine had been crushed I was losing blood. I could feel a cold substance on the back of my head, so I knew it was coming out too fast. I'm normally okay with this. But, I can't die. I'm okay with it as long as I die a hero, but now I can't... I can't die because-

* * *

"Please, Deku... Promise me you will come back safe... I have so much I need to tell you." Ochaco whimpered.

"Why can't you tell me now?" Izuku asked, not paying attention to the disrespect and doubt in his voice. To Ochaco, it sounded like he was telling her that he might not make it, and tears began to take form inside her eyes.

"Because-" she began crying heavily at this point, "I'm not ready to tell you!" she held her hands over her eyes and tried to cover her face to avoid further embarrassment. Izuku realized where his last sentence went wrong.

"I promise," he said with full confidence. "I promise I will be okay. I promise I will live. I promise I won't give up." Truth is, he had to tell her the same thing, without realizing.

"Thank you!" She gasped with relief like she had just escaped drowning. She pulled him into a hug, "Thank you for everything. You mean the world to me." Her voice was muffled, so Izuku couldn't hear her last sentence. Izuku returned the hug,

"Thank you for giving me the confidence and support that I needed to get through this. You were the first. You are the only one who constantly believes in my choices, and helps me when my choices weren't good." He blurted out the words without thinking. Ochaco grew wide-eyed at what he'd just said. The one she wants is saying these things about her. She blushed, even whilst crying.

* * *

She will come here for me. I will see her even just once more to tell her how I feel. I had to do something. Tomura shouldn't know where I am, in the middle of the forest, on the ground from being thrown 150 feet in the air and 4 miles away. But- my vision is fading. I can't move on my own, but maybe... I can try to use One For All, and just... I can feel it. I can feel it through my paralyzed body, but why? I just need... one thing... please. I am trying to move my hand, but it burns. So much. I just need one thing, please. One... thing.

* * *

Izuku tries lifting his hand one more time towards his pocket. He makes slow... slow progress. The burning feeling is going throughout his entire body. Even his skull. He reaches into his pocket and grabs the necklace that Ochaco gave to him. He didn't wear it because he didn't want it to get ruined. He lifted it up and smiled when he saw the word, "Heroes" engraved on the front. He clicked the locket open and looked at the picture of Ochaco and him. Tears formed in his eyes, and they burned his face as they trickled down his cheek and onto the patch of dirt below him. He grasped the necklace as hard as he could and made sure not to let off of his power. He couldn't let go of it. He started to black out, but he heard a familiar voice beforehand.

"Izuku!" Ochaco yelled upon seeing his mangled body on the ground. She ran up to him and made sure he wasn't asleep. She looked into his dazed eyes. "Stay awake, Izuku, please."

"O-Ochaco... Thank you." Izuku began crying again. But one thing was standing out to Ochaco... He was smiling. "I love you." He didn't look away from Ochaco, even as he heard Iida and Todoroki. His vision was seconds away from going out completely, and his hearing was muffled. The only thing he wanted to see and hear was Ochaco say the same thing, and smile at him... she did.

"Thank you," Izuku said once more. "For making my dream come true... not to be the greatest hero, but" he began coughing up blood, "but for people to believe in me. Even if we only knew each other for a short while, because we are only second years... I know one thing, and it's that I love you." The last thing he saw before blacking out was a crying Ochaco. He prayed to whatever God there was, that he will be with her again, as he thought he was dead. Yet, his power was still forcing his hand to clasp tightly onto the necklace.

* * *

"'Mam, he isn't breathing, yet his querk is forcing his hand shut tight on something. Probably something special to him." Recovery Girl said to Ochaco.

"Please... do whatever you need to help him" Ochaco replied.

"I will try my hardest." Recovery Girl assured her while closing the curtain, separating Ochaco from Izuku.

It took hours upon hours. But, eventually, Recovery Girl ran out of the room. "We've got him breathing again!"

For Ochaco, to wait there with doubt and faith at the same time for 14 hours, it was a miracle. All sound was cut off for her. All except the sound of his small breaths, and it sounded like she could hear his heartbeat. She ran through the curtains.

* * *

 **PRIOR TO CURRENT EVENTS**

"Um... Deku?" Ochaco began.

"Yeah?" Izuku replied instantaneously.

"Would you mind coming to my house after school today? She spit out over the nervousness.

* * *

 **So... Watcha think? I will still continue my other story, but now I have two instead of just one! ;3 I will have more in newer chapters, but this was just like an announcement.**


End file.
